powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
What Happened to Rita Repulsa
What Happened to Rita Repulsa is the thirteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis to be added Plot Eddie, discouraged by being unable to make progress in stopping "The Alliance", seeks assurance from Jack that they'll be victorious in their mission to save the future. Jack and Eddie then confide in each other more about their past, from Jack's parents losing their lives in a war when Jack was young to Eddie having difficulties with stepping out of the shadow of his family's legacy. Meanwhile Chloe, suffering from junk food withdrawal, searches the ship for Vesper desperately in the hope that the kitchen can be repaired. Alpha 55 hears Chloe crying for Vesper and tries to calm her down while trying to cover for Vesper's disappearance by telling Chloe that Vesper is napping. Chloe then goes off to find Marv, who is currently in the simulator repeatedly reliving his nightmare on board the stolen time ship as a prisoner. Concerned for Marv, Chloe has a talk with him about his brother's secret mission. Marv tells Chloe he feels like he is unworthy to be the leader of the HyperForce Rangers. Chloe in turn confesses that she feels similar with her role as a Ranger and that the only reason she joined Time Force was to find answers about her own parents disappearance, even if it meant stealing the information from Time Force itself. Alpha 55 joins them in the simulator and surprises Chloe with a repaired food replicator, but needs Chloe's help in entering the recipes. Chloe takes this time to also have Alpha 55 contact Time Force with her concern for Marv and his brother's secret mission. A short time later, the Hyperforce Rangers discuss "The Alliance" intentions some more but with little progress when Alpha 55 picks up a time anomaly in the town of Briarwood in the year 2005. Not wanting to be a step behind yet again, Jack asks Alpha 55 if its possible to teleport there a day early to stop "The Alliance" to which Alpha 55 complies. While in Briarwood, the Hyperforce Rangers track an energy signature to a candy store before hearing the sirens of several fire trucks. The Hyperforce Rangers arrive at a burning apartment building and spring into action to save any lives inside. Alpha 55 then detects the time anomaly occurring ahead of schedule and teleports the Hyperforce Rangers to the site where they meet the Mystic Mother in the Mystic Dimension. Mystic Mother confesses that she had sensed the HyperForce Rangers and had actually been the one to summon them there. Mystic Mother learns from the HyperForce Rangers the plan to revive Zordon and tells them about her past as Rita Repulsa and that Zordon's revival must be stopped at all cost to maintain the future. Mystic Mother then helps Chloe, Marv, Eddie and Jack confront their insecurities to unlock their full potential with upgraded weapons for the entire team, before teleporting the Rangers back to their time ship. Back aboard the time ship, Chloe receives a reply back from Time Force with declassified files on Marv's brother and his secret mission. The HyperForce Rangers decide to follow up on the secret mission lead and set the time ship to the year 2025. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) (credit only) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) *Malika Lim - Mystic Mother (Mystic Force) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Due to sickness, Cristina Vee was unable to attend this episode, which limited Vesper's role in this episode. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)